Work Place Romance
by Bensler4Ever99
Summary: What if Olivia was 18 years younger than Elliot? What if they worked at a restraunt and not Svu? What if they were both married and had kids already? What if they both were miserable with theyre current spouse and on the edge of divorce? What if he was her boss? Would this change their fate? Read to find out! First story dont be to hard please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hi welcome to BigBurger would you like to try our BigBurger deluxe today?" She said in a monotone.

The same phrase she repeated probably a thousand times a day. One she was sure tired of by now, but it paid her well, and she had a family to provide for.

Her coworkers weren't all that bad as she had grown friendships with most of them and could do practically everything in the store including manager jobs. She often worked at two stores. One in her quiet little bustling town and one just inside the big city 30 minutes away. Today she was at her home store.

"Hey Liv! Can I see you for a second?" Her boss Andrea called to her. She finished taking the order and removed her headset as another employee stepped to take her place she followed her Boss into the office.

"What's up Dre?" Liv asked. Her and Dre had become quite close and that had become her nick name for her and the boss didn't mind it to much.

"Store 405 needs some help today 3 call outs and one quite they requested you" Liv smiled as she knew the managers over there and the General Manager was a former manager at her store so he loved when she came to help

"And you want to know if I'll go?" She said with a smirk though her and Dre knew full well she would. And Dre just nodded her head with a smile.

"Yeah I'll go save Ethan's ass like always" She said jokingly and grabbed her purse and headed out. Dre nodded and dismissed her and watched her walk out.

Liv went and got in her car and headed to the city. Not realize today when she walked into her second store it would ultimately change her life.

30 minutes later and she was pulling into the parking lot of her second store she looked in the mirror and sighed it's been awhile since she'd had a good nights sleep and you could easily tell. However today she's done her make up and let her hair fall naturally she looked decent even in the bright orange uniform

Olivia was by no means the prettiest but she was a decent looking woman. Nice curves a good pair on her chest mid length brown hair she let fall naturally that seemed to lay perfectly on her shoulders. Bright green eyes. She was short about 5'1. But she didn't mind her looks.

She glanced at the wedding ring on her hand wondering why she bothered to wear it anymore. Her marriage was failing it had taken a dark turn and though she cared deeply for her husband she had stopped loving him long ago but she held out for her two children. She was determined to give them the life and family she never had and they deserved to have. No matter the cost to her. She pushed the thoughts aside and turned the car off putting out her cigarette she headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She walked inside 405 a smile on her face. She loved her job in all honesty. And this store was always grateful to have her as she was always of great value. She quickly clocked in and walked around looking for the Boss

"Boss man where you at?" She hollered in a joking tone. She chuckled to herself as her and Ethan had quite a playful relationship one that made many people suspicious of what that actual relationship was. Friendship was all but many others thought it was more.

"I'm in the back! Trucks here Liv can you just run the floor keep the crew in line! Your in charge! Make sure they do they're shit and get my food out!" He hollered from the back she just shook her head and smiles

"Roger that!" She walked back to the center of the floor at the main station to monitor the crew before stepping on the make table to help build orders. She was often left in charge to run the store and the floor. She was fully trained to be a manager and was working on getting promoted.

It was busy hour and she hadn't noticed the new manager on the floor until she bumped into him in the drive thru window as he was crouched down taking money out of the drop box for the mid day count.

"Oh shit my bad! I didn't see you down there" she said as she immediately felt bad. Which was answered with a chuckle.

"Haha oh your fine it's no big deal you didn't hurt me" the man said as he looked up at her. She locked eyes with his her green eyes lost in his beautiful Browns. She felt an immediate pull to him. Her heart was racing and she knew she better say something quick before she looked like a crazy person

"Hi I'm Olivia" she forced out trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. She found this man so attractive and mesmerizing she knew she was staring but hopefully he would dismiss it

"Oh I know who you are Liv I'm Elliot by the way" he said with a smile as he chuckled once again grabbing the last of the money and standing up he pulled the drawer from the register and closed it out on the computer. Elliot. It suited him. Almost as if it was made just for him and wouldn't be good enough for anyone else. Except him. Elliot. It was perfect. As he so far seemed to be himself.

"Ooh is that so? And HOW exactly do you know who I am" she said with a little sass by this point she had her hands on her hips and was slightly playing with him

"Ohh I've heard stories about you" he said with a sneaky little smile. It was her turn to chuckle

"Well then. I should inform you they're all completely true" it was his turn to stand there with no response. He looked at her and leaned towards her slightly and in a semi low voice said

"So your really that crazy huh?" He asked smirking and raising and eyebrow thinking she'd have no response and without missing a beat she leaned in as close as she could and whispered

"Honey, you have NOO idea how crazy I really am." She then turned on her heels and walked off to go back to work. A smile plastered on her face hoping she'd left him stunned and with the same confused feelings about her she was having about him. She was slightly proud of herself. She looked back to see the puzzled look on his face as he walked into the office to do the day count she sighed. She'd barely met this man and she'd already been smitten by him. She shook her head at her silliness and busied herself with her work his name running through her mind

Elliot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was going to be a long day she couldn't get Elliot out of her mind it didn't help he was helping her run the floor and they were stuck working side by side. Once in awhile bumping into each other or they're body's grazing against each other sending chills down her back.

Good lord how could this man she'd just met be getting to her already?! She was married! She had to remind her self of that! And based on the conversation she had over heard him have with another manager so was he. He also probably had no interest in her at all, but she was about to be proved completely wrong.

"I'm 8 minutes on this drive thru order WHY?!" She hollered at the crew walk-in over to the line she noticed only one person on line.

"What the hell?! Where is Paul?!" She was angry now. Nobody had asked to leave or go on break nor was anyone due to go on break or home. Zac, the person in line simply shrugged only makin her madder she now had a full board of orders and 4 out of the allotted time frame she was furious. She send zac to drive thru and took over the line herself pushing orders out as fast as possible.

"Damn now I know why they wanted you to come help" Elliot. Her heart skipped. She smiled and kept working

"Well I am good at my job plus Boss and I go a lil back he was my manager at my other store" she informed him and she smiled. He slid around to help her and she blocked him refusing to let him on the line.

"Don't. I work better when there's nobody to get in my way. Just let me do my thing bag em and tag em and send me out that's all I need you to do El...lliot...uhhmm Elliot. Sorry" she quickly corrected herself at her mistake feeling bad. He only smiled at the nickname it kinda warmed his heart. It was nice. He could tell he had some affect on her he could tell she was kinda flirting earlier and they had been off and on all day. They'd even talked about they're awful marriages. Though she hadn't disclosed much which perplexed him but he opted not to push that button. He enjoyed the attention. He enjoyed her. Period.

"El is fine Livia." Was all he responded and her heart pounded as she melted at the name god her name sounded so good coming from his lips. She was turned on at it. Unbelievable. This man had such an effect on her and she couldn't believe it.

She threw herself into working and clearing the screen as the evening rush began to hit them and soon Ethan reappeared

"Hey Liv, I see you and Elliot here have met. Want me to man the grill your getting a little more than I want you handling alone." Ethan said.

Knowing how she preferred to run the line alone but during rush hour often made exceptions but would still only work on the line with certain people Because she would just fall in sync with them and it would work well. As she looked at the order times she hung her head knowing she was beat. It was 5pm already and she still had 7 hours to go. She needed to let someone help her or she wouldn't last the night. She'd already been working since 8am. She sighed in defeat.

" I'll help her Ethan, and then you can actually manage the store if you'd like plus I need to get used to working with her anyway" Elliot said in a monotone but hoped he'd allow it. He'd heard how close they were and how they were often glued to the hip. He hoped he would be able to get to know her a little better while they worked on the line if Ethan would allow it

"That's funny." He said laughing lightly

"You'll never get used to working with Liv she's a wild one. Always full of suprises" Ethan said as he began to laugh. Olivia turned to him with her grill spatula in her hand

"Hey Ethan...ever been beat with a spatula before...? Because I would love to be your first!" She replied with a chuckle and a wink

"Bring it on shorty you'll loose! And you know it" he responded with out missing a beat. They were both laughing and Elliot stood there realizing it was a weird love hate brother sister relationship these two possessed with a hint of flirting involved but it was clearly one that wouldn't be going anywhere

"Just move and let El get on the line your in my way old man" she said in a snarky tone to which he laughed and raised an eyebrow

"El...?" He said looking at her curiously to which she just shrugged and then they just stared at eachother for a moment as if communicating telepathically before he walked off and Elliot slid onto the line brushing up behind her his crotch brushed against her ass and she turned about 5 shades of red and held a breath.

Lord help me. Do not blow my cover Breathe Liv breathe and it'll be okay

She thought to herself but it was going to be a long night and she damned well knew it to


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A long day it was indeed. The dinner rush seemed as if it would never end the echoing sounds of the crew hollering to everyone else trying to move orders and the chaos of a full drive thru and lobby had pretty much everyone flustered. Yet two people seemed to be oblivious of the chaos around them.

"You got that double deluxe ready?" Elliot asked as he put the meat on the hot plate that was finished to put down more to cook.

"Ready when you are!" Olivia said back. Surprised at how well they seemed to work together. They had immediately fallen in sink and it had been smooth sailing. Despite the chaos of dinner rush in the busy city he remained very calm just like her and just put peddle to the floor and busted ass. He put the meat on the burgers and she wrapped them and sent me down the line to be bagged and handed out.

Elliot would steal a glance at Olivia once in awhile she was amazing. She was hard working and didn't seemed at all phased by everyone else's chaos.

"Your amazing Liv...you know that?" Elliot asked her with a smile on his face.

He couldn't believe how smitten he was by this woman. He was married after all. How could he do that to his wife..not that she really cared anymore. They're marriage had been over a long time but children kept him holdin on. And surely she loved her husband, and yet...she seemed to flirt back with him. She seemed to like him as much as he liked her. Or maybe he was hopeful that someone so much younger than him could like him. He was 41 and she was 23. But god she was stunning. You couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. And he was a good looking man for his age. Tall handsome. Well built.

"ELLIOT!" Olivia yelled at him. 'Oh shit' he thought. She'd been talking to him this whole time and he'd been staring at her lost in his thoughts hadn't even noticed. He gathered himself quickly

"Sorry Liv..lot on my mind I must have zoned out whatcha need next?" He asked trying to remain as calm as possible mentally scolding himself for his lapse.

"El you goof the boards cleared wanna go smoke? Ethan won't care. He never does. Besides if he pops off I'll just smack him around a little" she said chuckling to herself remembering the last time she'd gotten into it with him it ended with him covered in ketchup and her in super spicy sauce. They basically had a food fight in the back and spent half an hr cleaning it up.

"Yeah sure let's go" Elliot said setting down his spatula and removing his apron. Liv has already taken hers off she was two steps ahead of him as she already had headed for the door.

"Come on slow poke your old but you ain't that old move it or loose it!" She hollered to him and she walked out the door to go across the parking lot to the building next door to smoke

"Well slow down! Geez Liv what's your rush!" He said chuckling chasing after her. They walked side by side they're steps falling in sync despite the obvious height difference. They walked over to the parking lot of the building next door. Elliot had lit his cigarette while Liv struggled to get her lighter to work

"Need some help Liv?" He asked offering up his lighter. She took it saying thank you and lit her cigarette take a long drag from it sighing when she let out the smoke

"I hate fridays" she muttered chuckling to herself.

"I can see why it's complete chaos" he said still amazed she'd remained calm through all that

"Saturday's are worse. I work 18 hrs on Saturdays it's killer" she said. His eyes went wide. This woman was crazy 18 hrs?! What was she thinking. She was already working 15 today he began to wonder how normal this was for her.

"Every week. That's how often I do this" she responded as if reading his mind. But why should she do that

" Ethan and I are good friends like I said he used to be my manager at my home store plus this one is in really bad shape so I choose to help as much as I can and nobody minds the overtime I get. Not even the area manager Ed Tucker says anything to me. He's just glad I come help" she paused as if contemplating her next statement.. she took a deep breathe then continued Elliot eyed her carefully looking to figure out where this conversation was going because he wasn't sure, but he knew he probably would like what she was about to say..

"My husband...he doesn't like it...he thinks I'm lying and sleeping around on him...we fight about it all the time...but someone has to provide for the family...for the kids...they're the only reason I stay with him..." she spoke so softly.

You could tell she was hurting by her voice. He felt bad for her. Without thinking he embraced her in a hug. She didn't resist instead she wrapped her arms around him. Her body melting into his. As if they fit together perfectly. After a moment she pulled away wiping a single tear from her cheek. She smiled up at him her green eyes trapped him in a trance. God she was beautiful. Those eyes..she could have anything she wanted from him with those alone.

"We should head back inside before they send a search party out for us" she said jokingly laughing. He laughed and they headed in together.

They went back to work and the rest of the night went smoothly they talked through the whole shift about their lives and growing up. And where they had gone to school about their kids. They talked about pretty much everything their immediate connection had made it easy. Olivia even disclosed the truth of her father and mother and all that. She started to cry when doing so and once again Elliot wrapped her up in his arms. The night was fun and peaceful even through the chaos of a Friday night in the city. It was a good night...until midnight rolled around and all hell broke loose...


	5. Chapter 5

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He stormed in screaming for her. Her eyes went wide and she looked white as a ghost she gulped and Elliot looked confused as to what was going on so he walked up front to find out.

"Hello sir, what seems to be the problem?" Elliot asked calmly the man was clearly enraged but he was confused as to what was going on.

"Where the fuck is she huh? Is she even here?! Lying bitch I bet she's not here?! OLIVIA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!" The man was getting angrier and soon Elliot realized...this must be her husband. And he was suddenly filled with anger himself. How dare he talk to her like that. She didn't deserve that.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. She's making orders right now and isn't due out for another 2 hours. If you could please just-" he was cut off by the man getting in his face now

"You tell that whore of a wife to get her ass out here or I'm coming back there to get her myself! Got it?! Or should I call your boss?! Because I will. Now get her ass out here. Before you and I have a serious problem!" Elliot could smell the alcohol on his breath..he sighed. And walked to the back to find Liv shaking and crying.

"Liv...liv hey look at me..." he lifted her head so she was staring him in the eyes...

"Call me if you need anything...I slipped my number in your phone earlier. It's under Elliot. Please Liv...just call..." he looked at her pleadingly. She simply nodded and walked out to where her husband stood not crossing the counter just yet. She could smell the liquor she just hoped he'd left the kids with a sitter this time

"Brian please...calm down..your making a scene at my job you could get me fired..." she pleaded in a quiet voice stepping into the lobby to him. He was the only one in the lobby there were only 4 other crew on staff and everyone seemed to be watching at this point to watch this unravel.

"IM MAKING A SCENE ARE FRRREIUUKKKING KIDDIN MMMEEE?! Your out here sleeepppiinggg around and iiiii am making a scene listen here bitch" his words starting to slur he was wobbly on his feet. he got right In her face and she cowered slightly her head down.

"Brian where's the kids? Where's Noah and Calvin?? Please don't tel you brought them your drunk!" She looked at him pleadingly hoping they were safe. Away from him. Tomorrow before work she'd take them to they're Uncle Fin's house where she knew they'd be safe.

"Stupid brats are in the car! You need to teach them not to be brats like you. Fucking bitch. Let's go or I'll drag you out" he threatened.

Elliot had been watching the whole time but as Olivia saw him come around the corner from the back she grabbed Brian and rushed out of the store tears streaming her face.

She went and grabbed the boys and put them in her car and got Brian in his car and she drove off Brian following in his car. She cried the whole way home knowing when she got home. The violence would start and she'd have bruises to explain tomorrow. And apologize for Brian's drunken misconduct. Right now though all she wanted...was to be wrapped back up in Elliot's arms...

As soon as she got home she hurriedly got the kids into bed knowing what would ensue shortly and she didn't want them to see she put them to bed said her I love yous to them and our sound proof headphones so they wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately Calvin knew what was going on. He was 5 and Noah was 3. He crawled out of his bed and into bed with his little brother Noah. They huddled together as the yelling soon echoed through the house daddy screaming at mommy. Like always. Hopefully he would hit her tonight.

"You stupid bitch!" He hollered in between hits and shoves she fell to the floor begging him to stop.

"Please Brian I love you please think of the kids please stop" she begged him but it was no use she blocked most of his blows and he hadn't hit her hard enough yet to leave a bruise. He only continued before making her stand up. He began to drag her to their room...oh no she thought 'NO NO NO NOOOO' she screamed in her head. He was going to rape her again she began to call her eyes out begging but he threw her through the bedroom door shutting and locking it. He threw her on the bed stripping her of her clothes.

"Brian please stop I don't want to do this no don't do this I'm your wife plea-" 'SMACK' the sound of his hand slapping her across the face echoed through the house. Her face immediately turning red. He restrained her arms pinning them above her head.

"Exactly. Your MY wife. So I can do as I please. It's your job to please me Olivia. And that's what your going to do!" He said as he began to slide in her.

She cried more his grip tightening around her wrists and moving one hand to her throat to shut her up she gagged and gasped for air she began to squirm underneath him her eyes fluttering as she fought to keep consciousness. He only thrusted in her faster and harder moanin and groaning and talking about how amazing he was.

He finally finished letting her go and she went limp. He immediately flopped on his side of the bed. Immediately passing out. She payed there tears streaming down her face. Knowing the kids had probably heard she was ashamed...what would she tell everyone tomorrow...what would she tell him...she cried more till blackness took over.


End file.
